Call Me When You're Sober
by Kisara Strife
Summary: He wasn't here...again. She was sick of playing the ever-be-faithful childhood friend and this time Tifa decided she'd have her own fun. It was his loss, but another's gain.


**Author's Note;** Hehehe, another Oneshot…this time inspired by Evanescence's brilliant song "_Call Me When You're Sober_"…ummm, did anyone else notice that most of my Oneshots are inspired by songs…maybe it's just me…but I always wanted to do a fic where Tifa gets her own back at Cloud, so tell me how I done ppls!! The _Italics_ are either Tifa's thoughts of lyrics of the song this fic is named after!! XxxxxX

* * *

The voicemail kept replaying over and over within the confines of his head as he willed Fenrir's engine to go faster over the dusty ground…she'd sounded deadly serious, ugh…why hadn't he remembered? Today of all days…how could he forget his best friend's birthday? How was he ever going to pluck up the courage to develop this relationship someday if he couldn't even remember her birthday?

"_Cloud, you_'_re not here_…_again_. _Enough is enough_…_I'm taking matters into my own hands tonight_."

What could she possibly mean by that? Oh, please…whatever Gods there are, please do not let her do something stupid on his behalf…it was indescribably hard trying to find the will to be more than just friends with a childhood companion…if only there was someone out there who could make up his mind for him!

_Don't Cry to me, If you loved me,_

_You would be here with me,_

_You want me, come find me,_

_Make up your mind.

* * *

_

She'd called him and sounded desperate on the phone…crying down the line about how Cloud hadn't showed up yet again, and he had to admit, Tifa's hopeless and letdown voice did pull at his usually intangible heartstrings and he'd empathized with her and agreed to drop over…more out of concern for her safety; for he knew the children were with Barret for the entire week and now that she was on her own…a scorned woman could do anything with the slightest provocation, and Tifa Lockhart had had _plenty_ of reasons to feel out of options…he just hoped him being there would convince her to give Cloud a second chance, for Vincent, of all people, knew how vital a second chance was to man like the blond.

The bar was empty as the pale young-looking man walked in, then he heard sobs from upstairs and followed the pitiful noise all the way to her bedroom…finding Tifa to be sitting on the end of her large double-bed, dressed in a bathrobe with her head in her hands and shoulders trembling with almost-silent cries.

"Tifa?"

What happened next was unexpected, but the next thing the ex-Turk knew, she was standing against him, crying into his chest.

"I was a fool to think he'd remember!"

"N…no, you weren't…he should have."

Unseen by his red irises was the wicked, partially pleased smiled that enveloped her features as she mentally ticked off her list of stages to be completed.

_Vincent on my side; check! Everything going to plan._

Bottling up what trepidation she had, Tifa looked up and quickly stood on her toes, feeling her lips press against his for a blissful moment, before Vincent pulled away, not knowing what to make of the sudden advance.

"Tifa!"

Coyness had always worked for Aerith, so why not her? And she knew she had a body to shame that back-stabbing Cetran bitch…sure, she mightn't rig her church roof to meet men, but Tifa Lockhart had two assets that could swoon any man except that Strife idiot. So, batting her eyelids and furrowing her brow in a slight and adorably confused fashion, the young woman locked her gaze with the crimson of the partially shocked man's, and moved her arms slightly so that the loosely tied bathrobe fell to the floor.

"Don't you find me attractive, Vincent?"

Now peoples, Vincent Valentine wasn't the type of man to be open about his emotions or illustrative about his thoughts, but his bottom jaw hit that carpeted floor well before the bathrobe. How could Cloud be so ignorant and foolish as to not already be with her? With words and countless excuses to leave catching and fizzling in the back of his throat, all he could do was stare in an awe-struck, gob-smacked fashion at the vision that now stood in front of him.

Spotting the weakness she had cast over him, Tifa acted quick and deftly snaked a slender, toned arm around his neck, thrusting her tongue into his mouth…smirking inwardly as his reacted by invading hers, both competing for space as Vincent willingly participated in the kiss. She moaned into the kiss as she heard the clatter of a golden gauntlet hitting the floor behind her and felt both his hands gripping her arse tightly, arousal and lust gaining the better of the normally-reserved man as he kissed her back with a whole new vengeance, his tongue straining to get deeper into her throat as one of his hands left her butt and came up to meet her left breast.

Without thinking, or even breaking the passionate kiss, Tifa deftly undid the buckles of his red cape and soon her hands had made short work of his pants…as Vincent gently steered her towards the bed and they both collapsed onto it, Tifa mentally gloated with exuberant satisfaction at her plan…such a pity her birthday was _next_ Friday…

_How could I have burned Paradise?_

_How could I?_

_You were never mine!

* * *

_

The lights were out when Fenrir came to a stop outside 7th Heaven…oh fuck; don't let her have done anything stupid… The bar was empty as he walked through it and unnervingly silent. Creeping up the stairs, a sliver of light escaping her room…the room he had so longed to share with her…pushing the door open, only to have the air physically punched from his gut as he stared at the scene that met his Mako-gleaming blue eyes…

A familiar red cape…black pants…a holster with three, trademark, dog head adorned barrels and a chilling Cerberus charm hanging limply from the hilt. Under the heavy duvet, on the side he had wanted to sleep on for so long now, lay the deeply sleeping frame…but what disturbed Cloud most was the smug smile and equally smug glimmer in her reddish-hazel eyes as an awake Tifa sat up, as naked as the day she was born, and locked gazes with him, acting all sweet and innocent. With that, she leaned over and kissed her lover on the cheek, dark indigo hickies visible on her neck as she did so…flaunting the ecstasy she had willingly given his friend.

"I told you I'd take matters into my own hands, Cloud…but no need to worry, Vincent kept me company…"

_So don't cry to me, if you loved me,_

_You would be here with me,_

_Don't lie to me, just get your things,_

_I've made up your mind_…

**a/n- did u like this Oneshot? Plees ppls, I always wanted to do a fic like this, but if it was useless then tell me! XxxxxX**


End file.
